


[Podfic] All My Kingdoms Turn to Sand

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real question is what Stiles wants. If he’s looking forward to seeing Derek again because they’ll complete what they started a long time ago or if Stiles is nervous because he’s feeling apprehensive. There’s a real possibility that he told the pack to finally send Derek up in order to tell him thanks, but no thanks. A lot can happen in six years; people change and grow apart and it isn’t like they were allowed to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All My Kingdoms Turn to Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All My Kingdoms Turn to Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669040) by [elisera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisera/pseuds/elisera). 



> miss_marina, when I saw your Dear Podficcer letter included Teen Wolf, magic AUs and soul-bonding, I thought of this story immediately. I hope you love it as much as I do.
> 
> elisera, thanks for writing amazing stories. I can't tell you how many times I've reread this one. <3

**Length:** 6,477 words/42 minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 34MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d2hno5e55zxd16e/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20All%20My%20Kingdoms%20Turn%20to%20Sand.mp3)


End file.
